Scaretale
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Elrond findet, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass endlich seine Söhne auch einmal den Aufpasser für Estel geben, denn er benötigt auch mal wieder etwas Schlaf. Elladan und Elrohir sehen das allerdings ganz anders und haben bereits ihren kleinen Racheplan an ihrem Vater geschmiedet. [Scaretale - Nightwish]


Teil des 120ers Darkened Days To Come. Details hier: desdrachenheim.b logspot. d e/2016/02/kreativkasten-26-darkened-days-to-come . html Wünsche sind gern gesehen!

* * *

Elrond seufzte, als endlich wieder Ruhe in das nächtliche Bruchtal eingekehrt war. Estel konnte genau dann lebhaft sein, wenn er es nicht sollte! Er brauchte dringend sehr viel Schlaf, den er schon seit Tagen nur noch sehr wenig bekommen hatte. Was war mit diesem Jungen nur los? Er sah seine Söhne an, die ihm geholfen hatten, Estel wieder einmal ins Bett zu stecken.

„Wenn er noch einmal etwas will, dann kümmert ihr euch darum", sagte er streng. „Und wehe, ihr kommt auf die Idee, mich zu wecken, wenn es nichts Lebensbedrohliches ist!" In jedwedem anderen Fall hätte man ihn sowieso nicht wach bekommen. Vollkommen übernächtigt schlich er davon.

„Na toll", bemerkte Elladan, als ihr Vater weg war. „Jetzt dürfen wir das Kindermädchen spielen."

„Dafür gibt es Glorfindel!", fügte Elrohir an.

Sie ignorierten geschickt den Fakt, dass sie beide sowohl Elrond als auch Glorfindel viele Stunden an Schlaf voraus hatten, hatten immerhin vordergründig diese beiden sich in den letzten Tagen mit Estels Hyperaktivität zu später Stunde abgequält.

Hinter ihnen ging die Tür zu Estels Zimmer auf und der Junge sah scheinheilig zu ihnen auf. „Ohne eine Einschlafgeschichte mag ich nicht schlafen!", protestierte er. Wenn er schon ins Bett sollte, dann wenigstens mit einer Geschichte.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an und grinsten. Sie verstanden sich wortlos. Sie würden nicht den Aufpasser spielen, ihr Vater würde schon sehen!

„Na dann sollst du sie bekommen", sagte Elladan und schob seinen kleinen Bruder wieder in sein Zimmer. Elrohir folgte und schloss dir Tür. Sie schnappten sich den kleinen Menschen, verfrachteten ihn wieder in sein Bett und setzten sich rechts und links neben ihn.

Durch den Spalt zwischen den Fensterläden sah man einen Blitz aufleuchten. Der pechschwarze Nachthimmel war von dicken Wolken bedeckt, ein starker Find pfiff heulend um das Haus. Perfekt! Eindeutig perfekt für eine Gruselgeschichte.

„Die Geschichte beginnt mit einem Tagtraum", begann Elrohir die Geschichte.

„Doch nicht mit irgendeinem Tragtraum", ergänze Elladan. „Sondern ein schrecklicher Tagalptraum!"

Estel machte große Augen. So hatte noch nie eine Geschichte seiner Brüder oder seines Ziehvaters begonnen.

„Es war Bettzeit. Eine Wiege schaukelte einsam und leer hin und her."

„Die Uhr eines toten Mannes schlug dreizehn Mal."

„Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock!"

„Uhh …", machte Estel und zog schon jetzt die Decke höher, während seine Augen immer größer und größer wurden. Die Zwillinge grinsten insgeheim. Ja, Gruselgeschichten konnten sie gut erzählen, immerhin erschreckten sie damit liebend gern die Waldläufer, wenn sie mit ihnen auszogen – auch wenn sie deswegen als kleine Kinder verrufen waren, aber sie hatte so etwas ja noch nie gestört. Man musste eben das Kind in sich bewahren, sie wollten ja nicht so miesepetrig enden wie ihr Vater.

„Stell dir vor, kleines Kind …"

„… die Braut wird dich locken …"

„… um dich zu kochen …"

„…und dann zu _fressen_!"

„Deine liebe Unschuld wird aus dir herausgekocht, um das Böse zu mästen."

„Und jetzt stell dir brennende Farmen vor, quiekende Schweine."

„Ein Becken voller Schlangen."

„Oh, süßes Gift!"

Estel fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Bald würde er mit Sicherheit zu Elrond rennen und ihn wieder um seinen wohl verdienten Schlaf bringen. Vielleicht war es gemein, Estel dafür so zu ängstigen, aber immerhin hatten die Zwillinge dann ihre Rache, dass sie das Kindermädchen spielen sollten.

„Und jetzt stell dir einen mitternachtsschwarzen Zirkus vor."

„ _Meine Damen und Herren, seien Sie herzlost willkommen im Zirkus der Untoten! Und was für einen Auftritt wir heute Nach haben!_ "

„Ja, was für einen Auftritt!"

„Rastlose Seelen ziehen ihre Tanzschuhe an."

„Stumpfsinnige Guhle mit vielen losen Gliedmaßen, die sie ständig verlieren."

„Illusionisten, Verrenkungskünstler, Drahtseilartisten."

„Und nun …"

„… eine Horde Spinnen, sich anschleichende Tentakeln …"

„… die dich _fangen wollen_! Ha!"

Der Junge verkroch sich vor Schreck unter seiner Decke.

„Lachende Harpyien mit ihren zerfetzenden Klauen."

„Ritsch-ratsch, ritsch-ratsch."

„Das Pendel schwing noch immer nur für dich …"

„…dir zu zeigen, wie die Welt ist."

„Dunkel und voller Schrecken."

„So dunkel, dass ein kleines Kind wie du sich in Ecken verkriecht vor Angst."

Das war zu viel. Estel sprang mit einem spitzen Schrei aus dem Bett, stürmte zur Tür und war auf und davon. Die Zwillinge sahen ihm grinsend hinterher. Ihr Plan war aufgegangen. Kurz darauf hörten sie Elronds wutentbrannten Schrei nach ihnen durch Bruchtal hallen. Sie machten, dass sie davon kamen.

Am nächsten Tag, nachdem sie ihr Vater – Wunder über Wunder – nicht wortwörtlich in der Luft zerfetzt sondern nur verbal auseinander genommen hatte (was schlimm genug war), entschuldigten sie sich freilich bei Estel für die gemeine Geschichte. Der Junge, der die Nacht nun doch bei Elrond verbracht hatte, der dadurch wieder einmal nicht zu seinem Schlaf gekommen war, sagte, es wäre schon verständlich, wenn sie ihren Vater ärgern wollten, aber das nächste Mal sollten sie ihn bitte vorwarnen. Sie versprachen es.


End file.
